Tipica Navidad
by Corso50
Summary: Una historia simple, para aprovechar estas fechas; Ryoga sera capaz de revelar por fin sus sentimientos a Akane, ¿alguien se interpondra?, ¿Ranma seguira vistiendo de rojo?, ¿o acaso no habra final feliz para nadie?
1. 23 de Diciembre

Esta historia es participante del concurso: !La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos, una historia simple para no desaprovechar la fecha, ojala la disfruten y les agrade un saludo!

Una típica Navidad.

23 de Diciembre.

Los gélidos aires y la nieve hacía ya unas semanas que se había comenzado a hacer presente, tan blanca y pura como todos los años, a pesar del frio que dominaba el ambiente, toda Nerima se encontraba tan cálida e iluminada que el invierno no hacia mella alguna en el ánimo de sus habitantes y uno que otro árbol de navidad ya se erguía orgulloso con esferas y mil colores.

Los coloridos adornos y el vapor de las chimeneas de las casas se elevaban por toda la prefectura, el sol comenzaba a caer y el reflejo de los haces de luz que rebotaban en la nieve deslumbraban, pero daban un paisaje a la distancia del destello y el naranja del cielo, causado por los rayos del sol y como ambos se unían a la distancia dando un efecto de no saber dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, capaz de embriagar a cualquiera.

A pasos lentos una joven deambulaba por entre los puestecillos que se organizaron improvisadamente para aprovechar la época y vender sus mercancías, había terminado las compras para la cena y gran festejo en casa de los Tendo y se había desviado para poder examinar cada uno como si de un inspector se tratase, paro repentinamente.

-! Este es!- Se sobre salto.

A lo lejos era espiada por un chico que a pasos de ninja se movía con enorme cautela, esperando el momento adecuado.

La muchacha alzo el objeto, era un diminuto oso de peluche blanco, con un pequeñísimo sombrerillo navideño rojo con una esfera blanca en la punta y llevaba un corazón en las manos.

-! Ah! !Que lindo es!-

-Excelente elección señorita.- El viejo del puesto, hacia lo posible para cerrar la venta.

-! Me lo llevo!- dijo sin basilar la muchacha.

La joven caminaba alegremente dando saltillos cada 3 pasos, la fecha le encantaba, le alegraba las luces de colores, los villancicos, si fuese unos años más joven, aprovecharía para jugar y lanzarle bolas de nieve a los más grandes, mientras hacía ángeles en el suelo, pero lo que más amaba era el banquete que se daría la noche de navidad, "la excusa perfecta" pensaba ella.

-!Akane!,...por favor espera.-

-Uh.- La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa le salió del estómago. -! Ryoga!-

-Akane... yo... bueno... pasaba por aquí... y... bueno...- El muchacho balbuceaba.

La joven de cabello corto sin quitar la sonrisa puso una cara de incógnita, mientras el joven de la vandana extendía sus brazos y en ellos sostenía una caja amarilla envuelta con un moño rojo.

-! Ah!, !¿es para mí?!-

El muchacho totalmente rojo y paralizado, movió robóticamente la cabeza.

A la joven de cabello corto le inundo la sorpresa atizada con curiosidad. -No te debiste molestar jejeje.- mientras alcanzaba el presente.

Y a unos centímetros de que tomara la pequeña caja.

-! Hola!,! Cerdito!-

Ranma con destreza milimétrica aterrizo justo en la cabeza de Hibiki.

-!Ranma!, !¿qué diablos te ocurre?!-

-R...A...N...M...A...- El chico del colmillo salto tratando de alcanzar a su eterno rival

Este rio. -¿Los interrumpo par de enamorados?- Akane enfureció y Ryoga se sonrojo.

-Deja de molestar al pobre de Ryo...-

Ahora toco el turno a una bicicleta de aparcar en la nuca del muchacho de amarillo, este solo se limitó a soltar una lágrima y hacer señas con las manos.

-!Airén!, vengo por ti, para que me acompañes a mí y mi abuelita a la cena...-

-! ¿Oye que te pasa?!- grito la chica de cabello corto.

La amazona sin perder tiempo se abalanzo sobre Ranma.

-Dile a esa machorra que vendrás conmigo, amado mío.-

-! Aléjate de mí!- Mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la peli-azul.

La caja ya había caído al suelo y Ryoga hacia lo posible para recuperarla.

-!HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-Ranma mi amor, te quiero en mi... !Oye tu niña!, !suéltalo ahora mismo!- La rosa negra se sobre salto.

Shampoo le saco la lengua a Kodachi.

-!OOOh!, con que esas nos tenemos.-

-! ¿De dónde salen ustedes?!- espeto el chico de la trenza.

El jaloneo se intensifico, mientras a la pequeña caja la pateaban en el forcejeo, esta se estropeaba mas y mas, el pobre chico del colmillo hacia el esfuerzo por alcanzarla, hasta que el oji-azul termino por pisarla.

-!RANMA!-

Las chicas y el chico de la casaca roja se sobre saltaron, los ojos de Ryoga casi brillaban al rojo vivo.

El joven de la tranza retrocedió.

-!Shampoo!- Un muchacho de larga cabellera pronto se les unió, vio la escena y se encontró con que Kodachi y la amazona estaban casi encima del chico.

-!Saotome!, !¿cómo te atreves?!, !¿que no te basta con una?!, !me las vas a pagar!-

-Eso es todo yo me largo de aqui.- el chico salio disparado y tras el Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse y Ryoga.

La menor de las Tendo se quedó atrás sumergida en su propio enojo, aun tenía el pequeño oso de peluche entre manos, se disponía a regresar a su casa y al dar el primer paso, algo crujió bajo la planta de su pie, de inmediato se sobre salto, miro al suelo y se sorprendió al ver la caja o lo que quedaba de ella, que el chico de la vandana pretendía darle. Se agacho, la tomo y se levantó con ella, con cuidado la abrió y de su rostro salto una sonrisa involuntaria llena de ternura.

Habiki intentaba regresar a donde acampaba, ya había recorrido varias calles y callejones, el tratar de hacer pagar a su rival le costó perderse en Nerima, al final su venganza no se completó y regresaba maldiciendo entre dientes. Sin prestar atención alguna paso por enfrente del U-cchan justo en el momento que Ukyo lo estaba cerrando.

-¿No me digas Ryoga, que estás perdido?-

El muchacho reacciono -!Ukyo!-

-¿Qué?, ¿no me habías visto?-

El chico seguía maldiciendo.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-

-Un par de días.-

-¿Y a dónde vas?-

-Al parque, bueno adiós.- Ryoga aún estaba furibundo.

-Oye espera... bueno... cariño estaba pensando... ya que estas aquí por que no pasas, ya sabes es la noche antes de navidad y es una excusa para reunir a toda la familia y... a los amigos.- La chica le guiño el ojo.

Un milagro de navidad se hacía presente, como si el cielo se hubiese abierto y trompetas celestiales anunciaran la entrada en escena de una chica de rostro esculpido por los mismos ángeles haciendo una invitación al mismísimo paraíso.


	2. 24 de Diciembre

Este es el final de la historia, espero les agrade y estén pasando una buena navidad, ojala puedan regalarme su voto para este foto, si es que les agrado la historia y espero que tengan una excelente noche buena.

Aquí el link: forum/Ranmani%C3%A1ticos/143706/

Registrense seguro les agradara.

24 de Diciembre.

Ryoga se quedó estático, observando a la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tal vez por los sucesos del día o sencillamente un tornillo se zafo de su cabeza por los golpes que Shampoo y Ranma le dieron.

-No gracias, la familia y los amigos pueden reunirse cualquier día.- El muchacho reanudo su andana.-

La cocinera con la boca abierta. -! Eres un tarado Ryoga!- dio vuelta y de un golpe cerro su restaurante.

24 de Diciembre.

Al día siguiente, todo era locura en el Dojo, Kasumi se apresuraba desde muy temprano a terminar los platillos para la cena, comenzó con el pavo, entremeses y bocadillos.

Nabiki, Soun y Genma, hacían por reparar los destrozos en la casa que dejaron Ranma y todo su harem con Mousse incluido el día anterior y que dejaron por saldo una pared atravesada, la sala echa un caos, un estanque sin agua y de alguna manera la bañera termino en el techo.

Ranma y Akane adornaban la sala de entrenamiento, un silencio incomodo reinaba entre los prometidos.

-Oye Akane pasame las esferas y la escarcha.- Ranma se encontraba en la escalera fijando adornos.

-Pídeselo a Shampoo.- La chica le volteo la cara con disgusto.

-! Ya te dije que es ella quien...!-

-No me interesa, lo que tengas que decir.- Corto la joven de cabello corto.

-! Solo pásame las...-

-Tómalas tú!, !Osh!- Acto seguido aventó lo primero que encontró a su rostro, Ranma perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde lo alto de la escalera.

Akane salió arrojándole encima las esferas y la escarcha. -O tal vez Kodachi quiera ayudarte.- espeto sarcástica.

La menor de las Tendo se encamino a la entrada del Dojo, cambio su calzado. -¿Akane a dónde vas?- pregunto Kasumi desde la sala.

-Voy a entregar las invitaciones.-

-¿Aun no lo haz hecho?-

-Perdón, pero es que ayer lo olvide por completo.- Una risilla salió de su rostro. -jejeje.-

-Está bien hermana apresúrate y podrías traerme un poco de jugo y especies-

-! Claro!- La joven se puso un abrigo aún más grueso y un gorro.

-! Espera Akane!- Ranma corría para alcanzar a su prometida y esta con tranquilidad lo ignoro y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La chica de cabello corto había entregado ya las invitaciones a Hiraku, Dr Tofu, Shinnosuke, Sentaro su abuela, Hinako, Tsubasa e incluso a Mariko, ademas de otras muchas solo faltaba un par de personas, caminaba por la calle, saltaba con sus botas de plástico sobre los diminutos cúmulos de nieve que se llegaban a formar, pequeñísimos copos caían y un par de ellos los alcanzo con la lengua y esperaba a que se le derritieran, sin duda la suya era el alma de una niña. Pronto diviso su destino final, apresuro el paso, tenia que estar de regreso en casa antes de la tarde.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, mantenía esa mala costumbre cuando estaba distraída.

-! Buenos días!-

-!Oh!, !Akane!-

-Que sorpresa, no te veía desde... clases.-

-Perdón que te moleste, pero quería darte esto.- La chica de cabello corto extendió su mano.

Ukyo tomo el sobriecillo y lo abrió. -! Vaya!, parece que tendrán fiesta como todos los años.-

-Y estas invitada.-

-! Gracias!, ten por seguro que estaré allí.-

La castaña alcanzo a ver algo entre las manos de la chica, con un nombre que reconoció, una mirada seria apareció en su rostro. -Si buscas al menso de Ryoga, creo que lo vi acampar en el parque.- La cocinera volteo la mirada.

A la chica se le ilumino el semblante. -!Gracias!- Akane salio y apresuradamente se dirigió al parque.

La menor de las Tendo, reviso cada parte del parquecillo, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, solo miro la tienda de campaña del joven, pero ningún rastro de él. La chica sabía que tenía que regresar pronto al dojo para terminar con los preparativos de la cena, sin más decidió volver frustrada.

Ryoga hacia el intento por caminar por la densa nieve, regresaba a su campamento con algo de leña y comida para el desayuno, aunque ya era bastante tarde para llamarlo así, como siempre se le había complicado casi como si de una cruzada se tratase, su desorientación solo lo perdía mas.

-Oye Ryoga enserio deberías pensar en buscar ayuda, tu campamento esta allí.- espeto Ranma que lo iba siguiendo desde hacía un rato.

-! Que quieres Saotome!-

-Solo vengo a darte esto.-

-Es navidad, no voy a dejarte aqui solo.-

-...¿Lo dices enserio?...- El chico de amarillo revisaba el sobre.

-Claro que si amigo, eso si no te vuelves a perder cerdillo.-

-!Ranma eres un...-

El chico de la trenza solo echaba a reír. -Akane se desveló haciéndolas para todos.-

-...Akane...- suspiro el joven de la vandana.

La noche se hizo presente, todo era gala en casa de los Tendo, las mesas con adornos, el sake, y los antójales platillos de la mano de una esmerada Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, y Cologne compartían mesa. El chico intentaba llamar la atención de la peli-azul, Ukyo estaba expectante a la aparición de su amado, Cologne comía despreocupadamente. Mientras la función continuaba con una improvisación entre Genma panda y Haposai, haciendo bromas y unos actos de una antigua obra de kyojo-mono.

Las luces se apagaron y uno de los actos más esperados estaba por comenzar, Akane tomo el micrófono y su valor se desvaneció, la chica se sonrojo, al ver el dojo repleto, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, la pena se apodero de ella, intento abrir la boca. -! Mi amada Akane, Todos queremos escuchar tu hermosa voz.!- Grito Kuno.

-! Deléitanos Akane-chan!- le siguió Haposai.

La joven solo seguía enrojeciendo y enrojeciendo, nunca había sentido esa sensación. La muchacha se paralizo por los nervios e intento tomar aire, las palabras no salieron. Ya había echo el acto, pero nunca lo había echo sola y ello se notó de inmediato.

-Dare mo inai umibe ni,anata to futari  
Hashagi sugita toki ga shizumaru -

Akane se sobre salto, giraro su cabeza a la izquierda y observo a Ukyo haciéndole compañía, en el escenario, la castaña le guiño el ojo. La menor de las Tendo le sonrió y siguió a letra.

-Mukuchi ni natta hitomi ga  
Naze ka kowai wa  
Sora mo,umi mo,nami mo tônoku no -

Amabas chicas lucían esplendorosas, Ukyo con un suéter blanco y mallones negros, la chica de cabello corto vestía un abrigo corto color arena de manga larga, las caras de sorpresa y felicidad invadian todas las mesas, aplausos y suspiros eran arrancados por ambas chicas.

Ranma y Ryoga llegaron a al dojo, apenas entraron, Shampoo se le abalanzo al oji-azul, Ryoga quedó estupefacto al ver a ambas chicas en el improvisado escenario en medio de la habitación oscura.

-Puratonikku de tsuranuite ne  
Anata ga suki-

Una noche buena inolvidable como tantas otras, las chicas bajaron en medio de la algarabía y el reconocimiento, Kuno intento atrapar entre brazos a Akane pero ella lo mando a volar, Shampoo y Kodachi se peleaban a Ranma , Ukyo pronto se les uniría. La menor de las Tendo se preparaba para entrar en la refriega pero alcanzo a ver a Ryoga embobado en su imagen, al darse cuenta el chico del colmillo, bajo de inmediato la cabeza y la chica fue a buscarlo, esta lo abrazo con tanta fuerza y calor que hizo que este alcanzara el séptimo cielo y regresara de él.

-Pensé que no vendrías, gracias por estar aquí.- Apenas susurro, la joven se separó escasos centímetros y le mostro un broche de papa noel que colgaba discretamente de su suéter.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte.- El chico estaba rojo de la pena, la muchacha le guiño un ojo.

Ukyo, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo, Kuno y compañía causaban más y más destrozos dentro del dojo, Akane cambio la sonrisilla coqueta por una de enfado.

-! Oigan que les pasa, van a destruir mi casa otra vez!- La joven entro de lleno al forcejeo.

Ryoga aún estaba en el paraíso y comprendió que esta ocasión la navidad le había sonreído y esta vez las largas andanzas valieron cada paso, que una sola sonrisa valía la pena, pero también noto que su sentimiento no era el de un enamorado, sino el de ver a su musa feliz a cualquier costo, más allá de un compromiso, era un amor verdadero y puro.

En su hipnotismo, intercambio miradas con Ukyo, un solo segundo pero pareció durar una eternidad, la chica entre cerro los ojos y le saco la lengua, Ryoga solo la contemplo, mientras sus labios se torcieron ligeramente en algo parecido a una mueca de aprobación, la chica volvió a los jaloneos.

Bueno asi termino esta historia corta espero les haya agradado y espero esten disfrutando de estas fecha, un abrazo y pasenla de lo mejor.


End file.
